


The Dreams We Have

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: Asra has a painful dream, yet his apprentice has an even more painful one.





	The Dreams We Have

**Author's Note:**

> First Arcana fic!! Let me know what you think !!

They danced all night. She spun around and around, wide smiles lighting up her face, which Asra was content to watch. He stored each laugh, each loving glance she threw at him away in the safety of his memories. The clear night sky and the moon overhead lit up the small gathering, casting an almost silver glow over her face.  
When she spun around once more, Asra caught her arm. Despite the curious look she gave him, he leaned in and stole a kiss.  
After a moment, they broke apart, Asra moving to press light butterfly kisses against his partner’s pulse point. She let out a breathy laugh, her arms coming to rest around the magician’s neck.  
“Come here,” she giggled.  
Asra lifted his head slightly to look at her, the woman immediately caught his lips with hers.  
The kiss was passionate, full of love and devotion, and Asra never wanted it to end.

***

The magician woke up with a start, drenched in sweat and shaking. He often dreams of the night of their union ceremony, but it hurt worse than usual this time. Perhaps it was because the woman in question was lying in bed next to him, Asra completely unable to touch her. The woman, having crawled in during the storm earlier in the night, was fast asleep mere inches away from him.  
Tears threatened to fall as Asra looked at her. Frustrated, the magician threw the blanket off of himself and exited the room.

 

***

Meanwhile, the magician’s apprentice was also having a dream; a nightmare of a more horrifying caliber.

Lucio stood above her, grinning maliciously. She was unable to move (restrained, perhaps?) and cried desperately for Asra.  
“Little witch, your lover will not come,” the man before her chuckled. “This is his punishment for failing to come up with a cure!”  
After than, all she can feel is pain; horrible, agonizing pain.

***  
She wakes up with cold hands pressed against her cheeks, and a worried voice speaking to her. Her eyes refuse to open, and all she can think is “off, off, get off!”  
It takes a moment to realize that she’s screaming. Her limbs flail wildly as she tries to push the person holding her off.

“Open your eyes! It’s okay!” A panicked voice speaks.  
She involuntarily listens, eyes snapping open and frantically taking in her surroundings.  
She sees Asra, eyes blown wide with panic, yet face familiar, and her screams fade to whimpers.  
Their eyes meet as the apprentice’s breathing slowly calms.  
“Are you alright?” He asks, cold hands never leaving her face.  
Her eyes cast downward, she shakes her head.  
As much as Asra wanted to ask what she was dreaming about, he knew that wouldn’t help. She needed a distraction.

***

Somehow, the pair ended up in their kitchen. Their hands were entwined as Asra taught her a dance he knew all too well; the dance from their union ceremony. She didn’t remember, and while that pained him, he couldn’t help but feel lucky that he was able to share it with her once more.


End file.
